Black Hole
by ilovefluffy-sama
Summary: It's 5,000 years in the future. Everyone is living in one large "space city." The earth is now a barren wasteland, filled with "creatures" with the need to destroy. What happened to the earth, and who is the single-surviving girl, captain Inuyasha finds?
1. The Diary

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, or any other anime series that might be mentioned in this story.  
  
~ ~ 5,000 years in the future ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1: The Diary  
  
A ship looms over the earth, no, what's left of the earth.  
  
What was once a lush planet, is nothing but a dry desert.  
  
"Captain Inuyasha!" shouts can be heard calling his name across the space- shuttle. "Captain Inuyasha! Where are you?"  
  
Yes, Inuyasha, head commander of the space station. Inuyasha was the only one who knew the truth, about what happened to earth. He never mentioned it to anyone though. Inuyasha never told anyone anything. He had been gruff, and arrogant, ever since the "incident." He didn't trust anyone anymore. Inuyasha had been living for 5,000 years. He was the only one living on planet earth, that had ever survived. Captain Inuyasha is one of the very few demons left, so it's no wonder he could have lived for that long.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'm here!" Inuyasha marched towards his second in command, Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, it seems that we have located another destroyed city. Shall we check it out sir?" questioned Miroku.  
  
"Very well, but be careful down there!"  
  
Yes, Inuyasha knew what had happened. He knew of the dangers that still existed down on planet earth. But nonetheless, he wanted any "objects" that were found, and still in tact. He missed his old home greatly. Artifacts reminded him of what his childhood was like.  
  
"Sir, we're landing," came the call from Sango, his third in command. "Thank you Sango. Open the hatches." "Right away sir! Hatched unlocked."  
  
Inuyasha and his crew, headed out onto the deserted wasteland.  
  
"This place, it looks familiar." " Yes, I do believe it is Tokyo, Japan." Sango was always the smart one.  
  
"Japan huh? Well, see what you can find."  
  
"Captain! I do believe I've found something valuable!" "Yes Koga? God, that bumbling idiot couldn't find something useful if his life depended on it!" came Inuyasha's muttered reply.  
  
Koga glared at his captain, while handing over the object. He knew Inuyasha hated him, but he couldn't understand why.  
  
The object, it was a book. But not just any regular book, it was a diary.  
  
Upon recieving the fragile, burnt book, Inuyasha heard a gasp come from one of the decimated buildings.  
  
"Who's there? It had better not be one of those "creatures!" If one were to show up, we would all be destroyed!"  
  
From out of the shadows, a young girl, around fifteen years old, appeared. Frightened blue-gray eyes locked with an intense amber stare.  
  
"B-b-but y-y-your a d-demon!" came the frightened girl's response.  
  
The raven-haired beauty collapsed from exhaustion, but not before a silver- haired hanyou rushed to her aid.  
  
( AN: This is just the first chapter, but I think it's pretty good. I know, all my other stories stink, but I think this one's better. Please review! THANX! ) 


	2. The First Entry, and the Girl Kagome

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
  
Chapter 2: The first entry, and the girl Kagome?  
  
After laying the girl down in the "captain's chambers," Inuyasha sat and opened the diary.  
  
It was amazing. The diary, though rusty, and breakable on the outside, was sturdy and rip- free on the inside. Whoever had owned the book must have taken good care of it. Maybe it was that girl's?  
  
Inuyasha flipped through the front cover of the book, and turned to the first entry.  
  
( Dear Diary,  
  
They have come for us. We had heard rumors about strange "creatures" that hunted down humans. They have arrived at our neighborhood.  
  
Our city, Tokyo, Japan, has one of the top technology industries. Scientists have tried so hard to make the perfect species of animal. They succeeded. These animals, the Akuma, have become too perfect. They've outsmarted our top scientists. Now, the Akuma our trying to gain control over mankind. Devouring humans one by one.  
  
They have arrived! )  
  
Yes, Inuyasha remembered those monsters. His mother, his father, two top scientists on earth, had been devoured by their own creations. Only his half-brother, Sesshomaru, and him had survived. Though Sesshomaru blames their death on him.  
  
Inuyasha saw, from the corner of his eye, movement from the raven-haired goddess.  
  
Getting up groggily, she checked out her surroundings, and then went into a panic.  
  
Inuyasha jumped over his dresser, to get to the frightened woman. Pinning her to the bed, the girl grabbed a dagger from out of her green vest, and thrust it into his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha didn't flinch. The girl looked at him with fright, and sadness. She was scared of the half-demon, and she was worried that she had hurt him. The girl had never done such a thing to anyone, well, except for the Akuma.  
  
Dropping the dagger, the girl grabbed her knees, and cradled herself, crying for what she had done.  
  
"Woah woah, just calm down! You didn't hurt me." Inuyasha had a feeling this was why she was crying. He hated to see such beautiful women cry.  
  
Wait, did he just think beautiful? No, he couldn't have. He could never think of another girl to be beautiul. Inuyasha could never trust another girl again. Not after, what happened with his girlfriend, Kikyo.  
  
"Just please tell me your name, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you."  
  
"My name....  
  
it's Kagome."  
  
( AN: So how's it goin' so far? I think I might actually keep going on with this story. At least this one's not a failure. ^_^ 


End file.
